narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
S
| taijutsu = | weapons =Shuriken Kunai Fuma Shuriken Senbon Katana | tools = Enclosing Technique Sealing Tag Unsealing Technique Wire Strings Transcription Seal Explosive Tag Concealed Mouth Ember Explosive Tag Flash Bomb Fūma Shuriken Kunai Scroll Senbon Shuriken Smoke Bomb }} "S" is a highly skilled Genin born in Kumogakure. He is known as a natural prodigy in the art of learning and preforming various forms of Jutsu. He is so skilled in the proficient use of the Body Replacement Technique that someone once called him "Amenotejikara", a moniker given to him after the name of Sasuke Uchiha's unique Rinnegan space-time ninjutsu. At just the tender age of 11 years old, some people already consider him a force to be reckoned with, even more so when he gets older. He is often said to be ahead of his time. Appearance Background Abilities S is extraordinarily skilled in the use of the Body Replacement Technique, so much that he can replace his body with the air or even a vacuum itself, leading people to believe he in fact teleported, a feat often associated with Space-Time Ninjutsu. Due to this, he can gained the reputation of possibly being the fastest shinobi Kumogakure has produced thus far. Despite this, he prefers a more simple form of combat, confusing and catching his opponent off guard. He first started homing his skill in the body replacement technique at age five, by switching places with his very own weapons, such as Kunai, Shuriken and even his very own Katana. He realized that he could even put his weapons inside on objects in an instant by switching them with an object or empty space near the object of chose, causing the switched object to be swapped "into" the object, inflicting damage. Using this, he has been known to place objects into the opponents very body and even switch objects with the space around the targets limbs to disable usage of them permanently via intertwining both objects atoms and even sever body parts altogether by replacing them with air molecules, compressed and in various shapes and pressure. Being rather quick on his feet for children his age, S has quite the reflexes and raw speed, able to easily dodge kunai thrown by his Jonin trainers from multiple directions and trajectories. His speed is such an extent that even his team leader noted of his speed, being able to run up a tree with minimum chakra usage due to his speed. His speed is often compared with that of Rock Lee when he was younger, though he's slightly slower than Lee was. Being rather quick is a great trait, and allows him to achieve feats on the fly. Utilizing the Enclosing Technique seals on bands around his wrist, on his gloves, and on his clothing, he is able to seal up techniques launched his way and can store them away, or utilize them later through the , or the Unsealing Technique, launching them out of seals on his gloves and clothing. He has such skill with the technique that he is able to seal and unseal in an instant to achieve a variety of desired effects. Incorporating the seals onto different weapons, he is able to keep the upper hand all while planning moves far in advance to keep targets guessing. Using the Body Replacement Technique is as simple as breathing for S and requires the most miniscule of chakra, allowing him to use it almost indefinitely without tiring. He mainly uses it on his Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon after throwing them to close the space between his opponent. By throwing many of these tools at once, he replaces himself between them, allowing them to act as a makeshift Flying Thunder God Technique, but without seals, making the feat a lot easier. Essentially replacing himself between objects allows him to move around instantaneously, which ultimately built his visual perception, thinking speed, reaction time and movement speed over the course of the years, making him an exceptionally skilled genin in the least. He can even replace objects with other objects, making it much more versatile, while being able to replace multiple objects at once. Utilizing the Hiding in Shadow Technique, he is able to hide within the shadows of others, as well as other shadows in general, even going as far as hiding within his own shadow, allowing him to travel at high speed while making him undetectable and invulnerable as long as he is doing so. When combined with the Hiding in Surface Technique, he is able to travel as a shadow within anything, passing through objects undetected, while still being able to attack targets using his weapons, catching them off guard, all while giving him the upper hand. When hiding within his own shadow, it is unaffected by light, in the sense that light makes shadows move. Being unrestricted by light itself, as well as physical and spiritual matter, S has made high use of the technique to avoid outstanding techniques he would normally have immense problems dealing with. Because of he is hiding within a real shadow, rather than a chakra-based shadow, it can't be absorbed, nor is he restricted by a time limit, allowing him to move at light speed to his targets and/or destination. He is able to take a humanoid form when hiding within his own shadow, and even move between and to other shadows in this state. He has shown himself to be quite adapt at shadow-based techniques, rivaling even members of the in usage. Chakra wise, S at his current level chakra on par with normal genin his age. Despite this, he isn't known to utilize a lot of chakra in combat, preferring to show off his intellect and strategy prowess instead. When not utilizing chakra to enhance his already insanely fast reflexes, he uses it to exert it into the battle field for various purposes. One such purpose is severing millions of microscopic wire particles and flowing his chakra through it. Upon a wire fragment touching an individual, he's able to gain information on their location instantly, allowing him to sense, despite not being a sensor type. These fragments are so small that Byakugan are barely able to see them, while the Sharingan has no chance at hoping to view them. When their wires touch the skin, S is able to pick up the heartbeat of targets. When thw wire particulates are inhaled, S is able to determine their locations on a much more refined level, as well as manipulate the wire remotely. By having the wire pool within blood vessels, or in the brain, it can be lethal. Having been trained to become a shinobi since age five, S has have 10 years to hone his skills, including chakra control. His chakra control is great enough to allow him to use less chakra for taxing techniques multiple times in success with noticeable drain on his reserves. S's speed is vastly superior to shinobi his age, and even most Jonin for that matter. Having trained in use of the Body Replacement Technique, he is able to instantly switch places with anything within his visual range. This is done by him viewing the target, then selecting them, or a section of the target that he wants to replace, before selecting the desired object or section of t before switching them instantaneously. He is even skilled enough with the technique to precisely specific select portions of an object he wants to exchange with another, allowing him to instantly sever objects clean in half. He makes use of the technique to create microscopic wire fragments for enhanced sensing. He is capable of exerting his chakra at his teammates and channeling it through them to momentarily increase their reflexes immensely using his own chakra at a source, while allowing him to communicate mentally with them while doing so via vastly enhanced brain processing and neural function. Combining the Body Replacement Technique, the Body Flicker Technique as one, S is able to become untraceable on the battlefield to the likes of dojutsu. So much that his chakra can't be felt as he moves or stops. During this preformance, he can move instantly from one location to another while dishing out a multitude of catastrophic blows on the opponent. When adding in the Chakra Enhanced Reflexes, one loses all hopes of seeing S, even with higher level dojutsu, such as the Mangekyo Sharingan. Because he is moving as such insane speed, he is often compared to releasing the 6th gate and even higher in some cases. Punching and kicking someone while moving at such speed presents a problem for opponents, as his wire-armor covered body would feel like an insect hitting a window shield; S is able to break bones easily when moving so fast. His speed is of such a level during the feat that he can be anywhere and everywhere, allowing him to keep the upperhand of surprising the enemy. He amounts the shift in speed to his mastery over the body replacement. Even when facing fast projectiles, he is capable of continuously placing large sections of earth or compressed air in front of him to slow them down and even keep others from touching him. Despite this, he will sometimes put an attack directly in front of the attacker, leaving them no time to escape and falling pray to their own technique. His skill with the body replacement and body flicker allows him to use them near indefinitely due to such low chakra consumption they takes, as received over years of hard work and determination in his specialized technique. Being the prodigy he is, he is able to passively activate techniques while applying them to weapons, via contact or via seals only he can activate. One such example is him combining Shuriken and Kunai with the Hiding in Surface Technique. This allows his weapons to harmlessly phase through objects of his choosing before hitting the target. Applying the technique to his Katana, he is able to phase through attacks on his person, while allowing his sword to pass through defenses before hitting targets. When utilizing the Hiding in Shadow Technique, he is able to throw objects into the shadow of himself or another, before it emerges out another shadow elsewhere to catch the target off guard. Combining his Hiding in Shadow Technique with fuinjutsu like the Enclosing Technique and weapons allows him to seal targets and objects struct by the weapon inside the shadow itself. By rigging weapons with seals on the fly, he is able to catch targets off guard quite easily, sealing them away for later. Intelligence Considered a prodigy among the genin and students within Kumogakure's academy, S has always had the eyes of his teachers, as well as officials within the village. Never ceasing to amaze others, he has always shown his intelligence, on and off the battlegrounds. Nature Transformation Fire Release As the element of power, S learned to utilize the Fire Release months after gaining several tiers on Lightning Release usages. Often learning to improvise, the very first fire technique S ever learned as the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, a technique when took advantage of a tool he was quite good at using, Wire String. Being as good as he is with wire string, S could easily ensnare a target in his wire before setting it ablaze, resulting in a titanic explosion of flame hot enough to turn solid rock molten. The second fire release technique he learned was the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, which allows him to fire numerous flaming disc-like projectiles at the target. By hiding kunai within the disc as he creates them, S can increase the ferocity of the attack, using wire string to guild them to targets. Combining it with another technique, he is capable of multiply the sheer number of projectiles so much that it can overwhelm targets of Jonin rank easily. Lightning Release Tools Being a skilled weapon user, S applied his Amplification Summoning Technique to all of them, and can trigger at will when they can divide and how much. He has been known to throw various tools and upon the needle hitting and/or embedding itself into an object, from the point sticking out, it fires more of the protruding side with the same force he threw them with, causing a chain reaction and lots of trouble for the opponent. With Wire String being the second weapon he learned to utilize, after the Katana, S has made it his favorite and most used weapon of choice. Learning to utilize Wire String as the ripe age of 5, he has been using it since and had gained quite the skill in doing so. He is so good at utilizing the tool that he can attack an opponent from multiple angles at once from long distance, all with enough force to slice down thick trees with little effort. He has such control over the way the string moves that he can insert the wire into objects like a needle into a doll, manipulating the wire itself to manipulate objects with simplicity. Though he uses metal weapons, due to certain circumstances he's faced in the past, he carries with him replicas of his tools made of a highly dense but light weight composite material made by his father, which are just as good as metal weapons, and can withstand immense heat and fire based technique, even being resistant to explosions to an extent. He is capable of using his wire to form extravagant weapons, such as axes, blades and even specialized kunai, all capable of slicing through objects effortlessly and being manipulated by his string. When combined with the AST, he is capable of multiplying anything he synchronizes to the seal, including his wire and wire particles. S_EnclosingTechnique_Symbol.png|Enclosing Symbol S_UnsealingTechnique_Symbol.png|Unsealing Symbol S always wears his signature gloves in combat. First given to him as a gift from his father as a present for devoting himself to his training, as well as a in preparation for the Ninja Academy, S has always worn them when needed. These highly useful gloves were created in Yoshigakure. Made of advanced, non-magnetic alloys coated in multiple transparent graphite layers for superior protection. They contain a circular spool on the top that contains unique Wire String, fitted with a cover on top. This wire string is made of a unique metal, noted of being nearly indestructible. Though they appear finger-less, the transparent area is a transparent, flexible, compressed and woven graphite mesh. This makes the gloves heat and water proof while protecting the users from extreme heat and sharp objects. Being able to use wire string from the gloves, he can surprise targets. The wire itself is heat and acid proof, as done by his father and can easily support massive amounts of weight and possesses incredible tensile strength. With a flick of the wrist, he can make the wire springy, allowing him to rebound off of it and even tighten around objects with enough force to slice through rock without further assistance. The graphite layer also allows S to grab objects with extreme grip. making it extremely hard for others to retrieve anything he is holding on to. It also makes him an excellent climber, as he can cling to all sorts of surfaces. transparent graphite region is is ended by claws with wire string running over it and into the claws, allowing him to attack wire string to anything he touches. Inscribed on the front of the gloves is a unique circle imbued with Fuinjutsu, the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique to be exact, as custom ordered by his father. This was done to allow him to seal and unseal objects when needed and it is directly connected to and imbued with the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation and Summoning: Lightning Flash Technique Creation techniques he utilizes, allowing for untold versatility in the battle field. When utilizing the enclosing technique or unsealing technique, it quickly seals away or unleashes anything S desires, while displaying the corresponding kanji according to the fuinjutsu being used. Being well versed in the usage of sealing techniques alongside tools, he can utilize the Amplification Summoning Technique to multiply his tools to ensure he has enough to work with at any given moment. Being taught my his sensei and he father, he has learned to utilize his unique techniques to pull off feats one would normally be incapable of doing. Utilising the amplification summoning technique in combination with his exertion of chakra and chakra absorbing abilities, S is able to literally multiply the chakra he has and pool it into techniques. He is then able to multiply techniques to such a scale that it resembles what Jonin and in some cases, only Kage could pull off. S KillingFromTheInside.gif S JoninMissingNinImpalement.gif S WireDefense.gif S ChakraExertion.gif